1. Field
The present disclosure relates to medical imaging apparatuses and methods of operating the same, and more particularly, to medical imaging apparatuses and operation methods for extracting properties of a lesion observed in an object by using a plurality of medical images showing the object and displaying the extracted properties.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, in the medical field, various types of medical imaging apparatuses for imaging information about biological tissue of the human body and obtaining resultant images of the biological tissue have been widely used for early diagnosis or surgical treatment of diseases. Representative examples of medical imaging apparatuses may include an ultrasound diagnosis apparatus, a computed tomography (CT) apparatus, and a magnetic resonance imaging (MRI) apparatus.
Ultrasound diagnosis apparatuses transmit ultrasound signals generated by transducers of a probe to an object and receive echo signals reflected from the object, thereby obtaining at least one image of an internal part of the object. In particular, ultrasound diagnosis apparatuses are used for medical purposes including observation of the interior of an object, detection of foreign substances, and diagnosis of damage to the object. Such ultrasound diagnosis apparatuses provide high stability, display images in real time, and are safe due to the lack of radioactive exposure, compared to X-ray apparatuses. Therefore, ultrasound imaging apparatuses are widely used together with other image diagnosis apparatuses.
In addition, an ultrasound diagnosis apparatus may support a brightness (B) mode, a Doppler mode, an elastic mode, and the like. In the B mode, a reflection coefficient of an ultrasound signal is visualized as a two-dimensional (2D) image. In the Doppler mode, a velocity of a moving object (in particular, blood flow) is shown as an image by using the Doppler effect. In the elastic mode, a difference between responses when compression is or not applied to an object is visualized as an image.